Fingerprint is the unique natural pattern of ridges on tips of human fingers. With the continuous development of science and technologies, a plurality of display apparatuses, such as cell phones, tablets, and smart wearable apparatus, etc., which have the function of fingerprint identification, have been developed. Before operating a display apparatus having the function of fingerprint identification, a user only has to touch the display apparatus using a finger to verify an authorization. Thus, the authorization process is simplified.
In existing technologies, two types of display apparatus are often adopted. The first one is to dispose the fingerprint identification module on the front side of the display apparatus and, more particular, dispose at the bottom border of the display panel, which requires the bottom border of the display panel to have a certain width, and does not facilitate to increase the screen-to-body ratio. The second one is to dispose the fingerprint identification module on the back side of the display apparatus, which may lead to a convenient operation and degrade the user experience.
As full-screen display apparatuses are emerging, developers have been continuously exploring various types of full screens, however, the design of the front-side/front-face fingerprint identification has become one of the technical challenges.
Thus, a display module and a display apparatus capable of realizing a front-facing fingerprint identification are highly desired in the field of display technology. The disclosed display module and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.